Goose: Severus Beobachtung
by severinalupin
Summary: Severus Snape beobachtet, wie Lucius Malfoy von Harry Potter übers Ohr gehauen wird, um seinen Hauselfen Dobby zu befreien (Goose)


**Inhalt:** Severus Snape beobachtet, wie Lucius Malfoy von Harry Potter übers Ohr gehauen wird, um seinen Hauselfen Dobby zu befreien

 _GOOSE:  
„Beschreibe die Szene als Lucius Malfoy aus dem Büro des Schulleiters kommt und Harry ihm auf dem Korridor mit der Socke seinen Hauselfen klaut._

 _Schreibe dies aus der Sicht von Snape der zufällig hinter einer Ecke stand oder einer Nische. Severus kommt zufällig daher, als Malfoy verärgert aus Dumbledores Büro stürmt."_

 **Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und das HP-Universum an sich gehören JK Rowling – aber diese FF gehört mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten hier.

 **Severus´ Beobachtung**

„ _Das war mal wieder typisch! Dass er der Letzte war, der es erfuhr!"_ , dachte der Lehrer für Tränkekunde an Hogwarts. Er war auf der Suche nach der vermissten Schülerin immer noch durch das ganze Schloss geirrt – in der Hoffnung das Ungeheuer aus der Kammer des Schreckens zu finden, bevor Ginny Weasley womöglich sterben musste … Wäre er dabei nicht zufällig an der Krankenstation vorbeigekommen, und zwar exakt in dem Moment, in dem Molly und Arthur ihre einzige Tochter von sieben Kindern zu Poppy brachten, würde er wohl immer noch durch die Gänge streifen, in dem Versuch jemanden zu retten, der schon längst wieder auf dem Weg der Besserung war …

Aber natürlich war keiner auf den Gedanken gekommen, ihm – Severus Snape – Bescheid zu geben, dass alles vorbei war und er aufhören konnte zu versuchen, dem Monster auf die Schliche zu kommen. Als man Hilfe brauchte, hatte man ihn ohne Umschweife angesprochen – er sollte sich sofort auf die Suche nach dem armen Kind machen. Aber wenn man ihn gar nicht mehr brauchte, dachte scheinbar niemand daran, dass er mit seiner Zeit auch etwas Besseres anzufangen wüsste. _„Warum sollte man mir auch was sagen?",_ murrte er innerlich, _„wer bin ich denn schon?!"_

Nachdem der immer in schwarz Gekleidete und bis oben vollkommen Zugeknöpfte den kurzen Bericht der Geschehnisse – den die Weasleys der Krankenschwester gaben – mitangehört hatte, machte er sich endlich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek, um das uralte Trankbuch, das er schon, bevor die Nachricht vom Verschwinden der jungen Gryffindor ihn ereilte, holen wollte, zu besorgen.

Wieder wollte es der Zufall so, dass er auf dem Weg zu seinem Ziel, genau in dem Moment, diesmal am Büro seines Vorgesetzten – den er im Augenblick am liebsten auf den Mond schießen würde – vorbeikam, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde, weshalb der Tränkemeister sich instinktiv geschwind hinter einer Säule verbarg. Kurz darauf rollte der gebeutelte Hauself der Familie Malfoy über den Flur, nachdem Lucius ihn aus der Tür getreten hatte. Blitzschnell legte Snape einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber auf sich, um ja nicht entdeckt zu werden.

Das in seinem Stolz gekränkte Reinblut benutzte seinen Diener regelrecht als Fußball. Die schmerzerfüllten Schreie Dobbys hallten von den Wänden des Ganges wider und hätten die aufgewühlte Seele seines Herrn fast besänftigt – bis die Stimme seiner Nemesis, Harry Potter, ihn rief: „Mr. Malfoy!"

Zuvor hatte Severus – da die Tür zum Büro offengeblieben war – mitbekommen, wie der junge Gryffindor den Direktor fragte: „Professor Dumbledore, könnte ich bitte dieses Buch Mr. Malfoy zurückgeben?" Von Molly wusste der Lehrer ja, dass es sich hierbei um Tom Riddles Tagebuch aus Teenager Jahren handelte, was einen magischen Teil von dem Jungen irgendwie in sich gefesselt hatte und Ginny fast getötet hätte, um selbst wieder ins Leben zu kommen. Der Junge mit der Narbe wartete die Erlaubnis kaum ab, schnappte sich fix das durchbohrte Buch, kam aus dem Schulleiterzimmer gerannt, blieb hastig stehen, zog eine seiner vollkommen verdreckten Socken aus, stopfte das Tagebuch hinein und verfolgte den Sadisten und seinen gepeinigten Diener.

Snape wunderte sich über die Aktion und fragte sich: _„Was hast du vor, Junge?"_

Er blieb am Ball, denn es versprach interessant zu werden und man wusste ja nie, wann man welche Information, für was auch immer, mal brauchen konnte, also beobachtete er die seltsame Situation weiter.

Als Harry schlitternd vor dem Blonden zum Stehen kam, keuchte er: „Ich hab etwas für Sie …" Der Lehrer beobachtete mit fragend in die Höhe gezogener Augenbraue – selbst wenn keiner ihn sah – wie der Schüler dem Todesser bei diesen Worten die stinkende Socke in eine seiner Hände drückte.

„Was zum …?", stammelte der erboste Vater von Draco, zog angewidert die ekelhafte Socke vom Tagebuch und schleuderte sie von sich.

Von Zorn zerfressen blickte er auf das zerstörte Buch in seinen Händen. Der schwarzhaarige Ex-Todesser konnte sich gut vorstellen, was in dem wütenden Mann vorging. Er hatte mittlerweile in seinem Kopf alle Informationen, die er bis jetzt hatte, miteinander kombiniert und eins und eins zusammengezählt. Natürlich war er zu dem richtigen Schluss gekommen, dass sein ehemaliger Schulkamerad der jüngsten Weasley das alte Tagebuch Voldemorts untergejubelt hatte, welches er vom dunklen Lord persönlich erhalten hatte, um gut darauf aufzupassen. Er konnte sich schwach erinnern, dass Lucius irgendwann vor ihm damit geprahlt hätte, was für ein Privileg das war und dass das Vertrauen, welches in ihn gesetzt wurde, damit bewiesen war … _„Tja, wie der Dunkle Lord wohl darauf reagieren wird – sobald er wieder an die Macht kommen würde, was er bestimmt irgendwann, irgendwie tun würde – wenn sein kostbares Eigentum weg ist?"_ , grinste Snape schadenfroh in sich hinein.

Die Stimme des Blonden holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken, in denen Snape sich bildlich ausmalte, wie der arrogante Bastard dafür bestraft werden würde: „Du wirst eines Tages das gleiche üble Schicksal erleiden wie deine Eltern, Harry Potter. Auch sie waren aufdringliche Dummköpfe." Der aufgeblasene Gockel in seinen feinen Kleidern wollte schon wegstolzieren und befahl seinem Leibeigenem: „Komm, Dobby. Ich sagte, komm!"

Doch sein Hauself gehorchte nicht, sondern hielt die vor Dreck und Gestank steife Socke wie eine absolute Kostbarkeit in die Höhe und betrachtete sie mit weit aufgerissenen, vor Glück strahlenden, großen Augen. _„Was hat denn diese Socke so Besonderes?",_ fragte sich der Tränkemeister in Gedanken. Eine grübelnde Miene machend, hellte sich sein Gesicht ganz plötzlich auf und er musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen, um kein überraschtes „Oh" auszurufen. Ein diabolisches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er das schwächliche Stimmchen des kleinen Wesens vernahm: „Meister hat Dobby eine Socke geschenkt. Meister hat sie Dobby gegeben."

„Was soll das heißen?", fauchte der Geschäftsmann mit einer vor Wut verzerrten Grimasse, denn er wusste, was dies bedeuten würde. „Was hast du gesagt?", schrie er den Hauselfen weiter an, krampfhaft überlegend, ob er noch irgendetwas tun konnte, um die Magie aufzuhalten, die soeben am Werk war und sein Eigentum für rei erklärte.

„ _Hihihihi …",_ lachte der Spion in sich hinein und setzte sich lässig auf die Fensterbank, um einen noch besseren Blick auf das Schauspiel zu haben, _„das ist nicht mit Gold aufzuwiegen. Diese Erinnerung werde ich mir ins Denkarium legen, um sie mir immer dann anzuschauen, wenn diese unmöglichen, hirnamputierten Hornochsen, die sich Schüler schimpfen, mir wieder mal den letzten Nerv geraubt haben. Der große Lucius Malfoy – wie er von einem Kind übers Ohr gehauen wird und seinen Hauself in die Freiheit entlassen muss. Hahahaha … einfach köstlich!"_

„Dobby hat eine Socke", stammelte das mickrige Wesen ungläubig, „der Meister hat sie geworfen und Dobby hat sie aufgefangen und Dobby – Dobby ist frei."

Lucius Malfoy stand wie angefroren da und starrte den Elfen an. _„Unbezahlbar! Absolut unbezahlbar diese Szene"_ , lachte der Professor sich ins Fäustchen. _„Potter, wenn die Welt nicht untergehen würde, wenn ich so etwas laut aussprechen würde – würde ich Ihnen glatt Hauspunkte dafür geben."_ Wenn es nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der Protagonisten seines Vergnügens auf ihn gelenkt hätte, hätte der ältere Schwarzhaarige am liebsten geklatscht, um seine Freude kundzutun, aber so tat er nichts weiter, als sich weiter still und heimlich zu amüsieren über das Unglück des reichen Mannes.

Dieser wollte sich soeben mit den Worten: „Du hast mir meinen Diener gestohlen, verdammter Bengel!", auf den Jungen stürzen. Wurde aber von Dobby, der mit erhobenem Zeigefinger vor seinem Retter stand, daran gehindert: „Sie dürfen Harry Potter nicht wehtun!"

Auch der Meister der Tränke war automatisch aufgesprungen und hatte im gleichen Augenblick seinen Zauberstab angriffsbereit in seiner Rechten, abwartend, ob er etwas tun musste, um seinen Schüler zu beschützen.

Zeitgleich flog jedoch der Blonde, begleitet von einem lauten Knall, durch die Luft und landete als zerknautschtes Bündel auf dem Treppenabsatz, nachdem er die Stufen hinabstürzte. Der Gebeutelte stand auf der Stelle wieder auf, das Gesicht rot vor Zorn und zückte den Zauberstab – Dobby jedoch hob erneut seinen langen, drohenden Finger. Was den heimlichen Beobachter seine Habachtstellung wieder aufgeben, und sogar mit einem leichten Schmunzeln ein paar Schritte näher ans Geschehen treten ließ, um über die Köpfe der Kleineren hinweg, den Gedemütigten, der ja nun etwas weiter unten stand, besser im Blickfeld zu haben.

„Sie werden jetzt gehen", sagte der ehemalige Sklave, mit Stolz erhobenem Kopf, zu seinem einstigen Eigentümer.

Lucius Malfoy hatte keine Wahl, außer seinem Diener – denn in seinen Augen würde dieser Abschaum nie etwas anderes sein als das – zu gehorchen. Wie erniedrigend! Mit einem letzten, giftigen Blick auf Harry und Dobby – und unbewusst seinem einstigen Schulkollegen somit eine perfekte Sicht auf sein hasserfülltes Gesicht bietend, was dieser wahrhaftig genoss – warf der Reiche sich seinen edlen Umhang über und stelzte arrogant davon.

„ _Schade, dass ich dir das nie so unter deine eingebildete, hocherhobene Nase werde drunter reiben können, wie ich es gerne würde – denn dann müsste ich mich rechtfertigen, warum ich dir nicht geholfen habe_ ", sprach der schwarzhaarige Slytherin in Gedanken mit dem Mann, der ihn vor so vielen Jahren in sein Verderben geführt hatte, „ _obwohl, vielleicht kann ich es ja doch und dazu sagen, dass ich mich nicht einmischen konnte, weil ich ja vom Dunklen Lord selbst als Spion in Hogwarts eingesetzt wurde und diese Stelle nicht gefährden dürfte und Dumbledore sicher etwas dagegen gehabt hätte, wenn ich etwas gegen seinen kleinen Liebling Potter getan hätte … ja … das könnte funktionieren._ " Ein immenses, maliziöses Grinsen zierte seine Lippen, das jedem, der es hätte sehen können, eine Gänsehaut verursacht hätte – aber da er immer noch unsichtbar war, gab es ja kein Problem.

Der überschwängliche Dank des Befreiten für seinen Befreier langweilte den Ex-Todesser, sodass er sich zurückzog und bei sich über Lilys Sohn dachte: „Vielleicht bist du doch nicht so sehr nach deinem eingebildeten, gemeinen Vater geraten, sondern kommst doch mehr nach deiner intelligenten, wundervollen Mutter …"

 **Fin**


End file.
